


Chos schönste Weihnachten

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Glück - Freeform, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Great Hall, Weihnachtsball, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Cho tanzt mit Cedric beim Weihnachtsball.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory





	Chos schönste Weihnachten

Die Lichter der abertausenden Kerzen in der Großen Halle funkelten in Cedrics silbergrauen Augen und Cho dachte, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben so glücklich gewesen war.

Es war Weihnachten und sie war hier mit Cedric, umgeben von ihren Freunden, nicht zu Hause, wo ihre Eltern unbeholfen versuchten, so etwas wie Weihnachtsstimmung aufkommen zu lassen, aber doch nicht wussten, wie.

Cedric verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Taille und sie sprang gerade im richtigen Moment ab, dass er sie bei der Drehung durch die Luft schwingen konnte.

Wir sind Weihnachtsengel, dachte Cho, das Lächeln wie für immer in ihrem Gesicht.


End file.
